Can I Keep Him?
by BriKyo
Summary: Demyx finds a puppy and wants to keep him. Xemnas has rules against animals though. A bit of Lumyx.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nuff siad.

* * *

It always rained when Demyx went out for his missions. Whether he made it rain consciously or not was a mystery for everyone. But whatever the reason, every time Demyx went out on a mission, it rained in the World That Never Was and the world that he was in.

Demyx was out on a mission and it was, of course, raining. He had his sitar out. There were water clones and Dancer Nobodies everywhere. He did he job and killed everything with a heart. One final check to make sure he was done then he left.

As soon as he walked through the darkness to The World That Never Was it started raining. It only lasted for 10 minuets. He made his way though the castle to the kitchen. Xigbar, Luxord, and Roxas were there eating breakfast and talking.

"So you see Roxas, that's why all Organization members have an 'x' in their names," said Xigbar.

"… That still doesn't make sense." Roxas looked really confused.

"Oi, Demyx. What wrong?" Luxord was the first to notice Demyx.

"Nothin'."

"Dem… You look sad…" Xigbar sat next to Demyx.

"I'm fine. And you know we can't be sad."

"Well yeah, but still."

"I said I'm fine." Demyx got up and left the kitchen.

The next day was the same. Demyx got up, went to a world, killed everything as it rained, and went back to The World That Never Was, and it rained for a bit. Then he would eat very little and go to bed.

It had always been like this ever since he joined the Organization. The only way he kept himself sane was by playing his sitar in his room. But it was getting kind of old and really lonely.

A few weeks later Demyx woke up and went on a mission. It was the same as usual. He killed every thing he saw while it was raining. Then a sound came from his left. It was a weak and pathetic whine.

Demyx looked over. It was a mangy looking puppy. Its tan fur was matted and almost completely covered in mud. The puppy looked up at Demyx with its sorrowful eyes.

Demyx walked over to the dog. It started backing away from him.

"No, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

The dog stopped and Demyx picked it up. It had a collar. On it was written "Shai."

"You poor thing… I'll take you home with me."

It stopped raining.

Demyx came into the castle with the puppy under his coat. He was almost to his room.

"Hey Demyx," called Luxord.

"Uh… Hi Luxord. I'm kinda busy so-"

"Dem… What do you have?"

"Nothing."

The puppy barked.

"Demyx…"

Demyx ran to his room and Luxord followed. He put Shai on his bed and turned to Luxord.

"Don't tell Superior. Please, Luxy."

"You know Xemnas doesn't allow animals, love."

"I know but…"

Luxord turned. "Well Demyx, I'm going to leave you alone in you room now. All alone. With no one else here."

Luxord left him and the puppy alone. Demyx turned back to Shai. He was really dirty. So he put the puppy back under his coat and headed for the bathroom.

No one was in it. He locked the door and filled the tub with warm water. Then he carefully placed Shai in.

Shai liked the water. He jumped and splashed. Demyx managed to clean him then made his way back to his room. He set Shai back on his bed and brushed his shinny, tan fur.

"You know what? I think you need a new name. Let's see… 'Shai.'"

Demyx took a piece of paper and a pencil out. He scrambled the letters and put an 'x' in. After a few attempts he came up with Saxhi.

"Saxhi… I like it. How about you?"

Saxhi barked.

"Hold on Roxy. I heard something." There was a knock on the door.

"Um hold on!" Demyx put Saxhi under his pillow. "Okay."

Axel opened the door. Roxas followed him in Demyx's room.

"What's going on Demyx?" Axel asked as he began looking around Demyx's room.

"Nothing."

"What was that sound?" Axel started looking through Demyx's things.

Demyx's pillow started moving. It fell off the bed and Axel snatched it before Demyx knew what had happened.

Saxhi fell into Axel's hand. Roxas closed the door.

"You call this nothing?"

Demyx jumped up and took Saxhi back to his bed.

Roxas sat next to him. "If Xemnas finds him Demyx you could get in trouble."

"I can't leave him…"

Axel bent over the puppy. "Does he have a name?"

"Yeah… It's Saxhi."

"Sexy? Aww. How nice. You named him after me."

"Don't be stupid Axel," Roxas said.

"What ever. I'm leaving."

"Please don't tell Superior…"

"Tell Superior what?"

"About Saxhi."

"Who?"

"Saxhi!"

Roxas slapped his forehead. "Don't worry Demyx, he won't tell."

The two left the room.

A few days later Demyx woke up to a pounding on his door.

"Oming…"

He opened it to find Xemnas. Demyx panicked and slammed the door. He grabbed Saxhi and put him in his closet. Just as he closed that door Xemnas teleported into Demyx's room.

"Number IX. Saix has told me that he has heard barking noises in you room. Is this true?"

"No, Superior."

"So Saix lied to me?"

"Ahh…"

"And if I started going through you room I wouldn't find anything that's not suppose to be here?"

Xemnas started tearing through Demyx's room. He knocked everything over and dumped anything he could. Then he turned to the closet.

Saxhi barked.

"Demyx… What was that?"

"Its nothing I swear!" Demyx yelled as he ran in front of the door. Xemnas shoved him out of the way. He opened the door and pick Saxhi up by the neck.

"A mutt? That's what you had?"

"Superior! Please don't hurt him!"

Too late. Xemnas was walking to Demyx's window. He opened it.

"I told you. No animals in this castle."

"Superior!"

With one last disgusted look at the dog Xemnas threw Saxhi out the window. Then he walked out the room not looking at Demyx.

Demyx didn't dare look out his window. He started to cry and it started raining. He turned to his door and ran. He ran to the castle doors and hit something.

"I think you dropped this, love."

Demyx looked up and saw Luxord holding Saxhi.

"How did you…?"

"I walking by and he fell into my arms. How about this time we keep him in my room?"

"But what if Superior finds him again?"

"Don't worry, love. I had to learn how to hid stray animals all the time when I lived with my parents."

Demyx's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks Luxy!"

Demyx spent everyday with Luxord and Saxhi. All three of them cuddled in Luxord's bed.

Finally Luxord asked, "So Demyx, will you be my puppy?"

Demyx was crying tears of joy. "Of course I will."

"Good." Luxord kissed Demyx's tears.


End file.
